


The Notebook

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Category: South Park
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Violence, Cute, Cutting, Depression, Drunk Driving, F/F, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Loss, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, Hate Crimes, High School, Hopeful Ending, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internet, Lies, Love Bites, M/M, Multi, Murder Family, Notebook, Panic Attacks, Romance, Secret Crush, Sleepovers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Very Secret Diary, Watching Someone Sleep, code names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle, Butters, Tweek and Pip decided to put all their secrets and problems in one Notebook. Code Names shall be revealed and the fight to make sure no one finds out about it is on, being juniors in highschool is not all that bad. But hey! We gotta let out our feeling once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1/13/2008

 

Name: Kyle Broflovski 

Age:16

Likes: Music, hair, when I'm not being pestered by bullies, Stan! And many more to come

Dislikes: Fangirls, Stans girlfriend, and bullies

Crush: Stan! A.K.A Peppermint 

Bio: Not really much about me, FWI I decided we need code Names for our crushes. We don't need someone knowing our secrets!

1/13/2008

Butter Scotch 

Age: 16

Likes: Kenny! Hello Kitty, Anime and Manga, cosplay 

Dislikes: Bullies, when people flirt with Kenny, when he flirts back!

Crush: Kenny A.K.A Playboy 

Bio: Well I'm the one in here that an hardcore Otaku unlike the others, and are we really gonna have someone look through out Notebook!? Oh Hamburgers I hope Kenny doesn't get a hold of this!

 

1/13/2008

Tweek Tweak

Age: 16

Likes: Coffee, Coffee, and more Coffee, I do also love to dance and sing (Only alone or with friends)

Dislikes: Not having Coffee, Too much pressure and many more

Crush: Craig A.K.A Hamster

Bio: I love coffee, it's my blood and more! And also I agree with Butters, this whould be very hard not to hide

 

1/13/2008

 

Pip Pirrup 

Age: 15 (I swear your all old Hags!)

Likes: Tea, Crumps, Sweets, Oprah, more british shit

Dislikes: Damian being mean! Fangirls attack, Cartmen

Crush: Damian A.K.A Devil

Bio: Well I grew up in Britain and moved to south park with my adoptive parents to start new, only to be called Frencie! Anyways Tweek and Butters don't worry. This book is not going nowhere, we made this to share are secrets and feeling with eachother. 

 

1/13/2008

Kyle

First Period

Subject: Holy Shit!

 

Ok, first of all we all know that anyone who trys to take this book from us is gonna get their ass kicked, Second as long as we keep this from everyone's sight we'll be able to get away with this!

Anyways Peppermint is in the same class with me! Isn't this fucking great!? And also Wendy seemed abit off today, she's snapping at everybody for know reason I wonder why?

Does anyone else feel like we should throw a party? Beacuse I'm down with it! Will have it at my house since we all know Butters parents won't let us come back after what happend! 

So who's with me?

Yours truly, A part animal Kyle!

 

1/13/2008

Butters

2nd period

Subject: Don't bring that up!

It's already bad enough that I got grounded because of it, don't think we were off the hook after that! Anyways I'm down with it too, what will the theme be? And- 

Oh Shit! Playboy just walked by and saw me writing! He looked over mt shoulder and this is what happend

 

Conversation between Me and Playboy

Me: *Writing*

Playboy: *Looks overy my shoulder* Hey buttercup, what cha doing?

Me:*Jumps and close the book* N-Nothing Playboy! Just writing!

Playboy:*Looks at me and Shrugs*

End of the Conversation between me and Playboy

 

Anyways he probably thinks I'm weird and shit! What nice way to start the new year! Anyways I hope you guys arn't mad at me for almost exposing us.

Yours Truly, an Embarrassed Butters

 

1/13/2008

Tweek

3rd period

Subject: Breath in and out!

Ok, Hamster is sitting next to and I'm fidgeting. One of the reasons why my hand writing is a bit more crappy. Anyways he looked over to me and asked me what I was writing, and do you know what I do next!? I tell him it's rude to ask people personal information.

He looks at me and turns back to the front of the class, Holy Shit! Why did I say that!? I'm such a loser! 

FWI: I'm down at having a party too

Yours truly, a shamed Tweek

 

1/13/2008

Pip

Lunch 

Subject: Danm fangirls!

Ok am I the only one who saw the fight against Jessica and London!? I all I can say is, it bloody funny and dump!

The moment someone said "Catfight!" I looked at them as they befan to hit and scratch each other, Kyle was laughing his ass off while Butters geld him who was too laughinh. Tweek JUST Took small Sips Of his Coffee.

Welp, Mondays were never really my favorite day of the week but, that fight made my day! And yea I'm down for a party :) we can talk about how sexy Devil is and be crazy! Beacuse Kyles mom loves us! 

Anyways how about a anime marathon? I vote watch FMA (Full Metal Alcamist) and try out best to be drowned in the feels.

Wait-oh shit Devil walked past my desk and looked at me befor walking away, then I was all like "Well then!" And wrote some more! Is this a sign!? That Devil may like me? That we both may have a chance? 

The hell I'm kidding at!? Devil is getting Abused by his fangirls! And it's pissing me off. He'll that the reason why Jessica and London fought, they were flirtin with my man!

FWI: I'm so done with fangirls today, we all the Bill Nye is daddy here! Dump bitches!

Yours Truly, a Fangirl Hunter named Pip!

 

End of group discussion, until tomorrow guys!~Kyle


	2. Fights!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters parents are getting closer to the truth that Butters is gay! How will this end out? And will Pip stop chanting how Bill Nye is daddy!?

Discussion Starts Now!~Kyle

 

1/14/2008

Kyle

Subject: So Stank Must Leave!

 

Ok, first of all who else smelled Jessica when she walked down the hallway? That girl smell like she ran into a pit full of shit! 

Anyways Butters, why are you so down today? Did somthing bad happened to you? Did you get grounded again? If you did then I will go up to your parents house and kick them I'm the balls!

London was all over Peppermint again, like does this bitch not see! He doesn't want you! Peppermint talked to me in homeroom and he was sounded do sexy! I felt my Knees shake when he began to talk.

I feel so blessed to be friend (For now), anyways I have a huge craving for meat today. So I decided to make us cheese and bacon stuffed hamburgers! There nice hot and warm! And with French fries on the sides!

FWI: Jessica smells so much like shit, everyone is covering their noses!

Yours Truly, A disgusted Kyle

 

1/14/2008

Butters

2nd period 

Subject: Parents are killing me!

Yea I too smelled Jessica and cringed, and if you guys are wondering yes it's my parents. You see there almost finding out that I'm gay, yep I'm gonna get disowned after this.

Anyways, Thanks Kyle for the hamburgers. I can feel my stomach rumble just thinking about it! Playboy and I had a conversation, and it was not ok!

Conversation between me and Playboy:

Me: *Walks up to him* Hey Playboy!

Playboy: Oh, hey Buttercup!

Alison (Playboy's girlfriend): Um, who are you?

Butters: I'm Butters *Holds out hand*

Alison: *Shakes head and flips hair* yea whatever, let's go Kenny*Drags Kenny away*

Kenny: Bye Buttercup!

End of conversation between me and Playboy 

Yep, this couldn't gotten more crappy. I mean who the fuck does this bitch think I am!? Some freak that hangs a round Kenny for protection!? Nope! I'm that Freak that's gonna steal her man!

FWI: Can one of you guys lend me your homes after I come out to my parents, thanks!

 

Yours Truly, a Sad and Pissed off Butters

 

1/14/2008

Tweek

3rd period 

Subject: Ipod power!

Ok, so how about we about we go to the big tree and play some music on my ipod? We can listen to some R&B and eat those yummy hamburgers!

That will calm my nerves and keep abit less spazy for the day, and yes I smelled Jessica. She really did smell like shit, but if anyone's asking that her new "Fancy" Perfume.

Talk about cheap ripoffs, I wanna cry too. Faith was all over Hamster, she was tryna be all cute and shit. And do you know what Craigs does nexts? He flips her off! I was laughing at that. I felt so much bettwr because of that!

FWI: My ipod is blue for a reason (Wink Wink) ;)

 

Your Truly, A Excited Tweek!

1/14/2008

Pip

Lunch

Subject: ZOMG

Ok, playing Rain On Me and Girl was the best choice ever! Kyle these hamburgers are heaven! Today was great so far for a Tuesday.

But then, there they were Devil, Hamster, Playboy, and Peppermint! They saw us singing, dancing eating, having the time of out lives! How the hell did we not notice them!? Then they try to act slick by looking away like nothing happend!

Why must this world be cruel!? Oh well at least I still have Daddy Bill Nye! 

You know what Im in the mood to do this crazy shit, sk bear with me!

 

BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY!

BILL!

GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!

 

Oops! I really was in the mood huh? Well u hope everything works out for you Butters!

 

Your Truly, A Hype Pip!

 

 

Conversation End, Until Next Time Guys!~Kyle


	3. Girlfriend

Group Discussion Began!~Kyle

 

1/15/2008

Kyle

First Period 

Subject: Girlfriend 

 

Welp it's official, I'm about to cut a bitch! You see Ellen(Peppermints girlfriend) was trying to drag me. Now you all saw this and wanted to hit her too, but let recap on what happen shall we?

 

Conversation between Me and Ellen and Everyone else

 

Me: *Talking to you guys* 

Ellen: *Walks up to me* Hello Kyle! How's your day 

Me: *Turns to her* Um great?

Butters: *looks to Tweek and Pip* Why is this bitch talking to Kyle?

Tweek: *Shrugs*

Pip: *Glares at Ellen* 

Ellen: Well I'm here to talk to you about a rumor that ben going around

Kyle: *Raises eyebrow* Oh really?

Butters: Oh shit!

Everyone: *Starts looking at us*

Ellen: Tell me Kyle, since your Stans Best Friends, Tell me is stan cheating on me with you or Wendy?

Everyone: *Gasp*

Tweek: *Stands up and get up in Ellen face* Hold on bitch! Did your really come here with your dump ass self to ask whether or not your boyfriend was cheating your Fugly Ass Self!?

Everyone: Ohhhhh!!!! *Starts going crazy*

Butters: *Gets up too* It whould be no surprise if he did, what kinda man whould want a walking example of STD!?

Eveyone: *Stats screaming*

Pip: *Gets up too* You better sit your ass down Hoe! Don't make get your Navy dad who thinks your doing good! He's poor heart won't handle the fact that his sweet little daughter is a whore!

Everyone: *Jumping and screaimg*

Kyle: *Pushes Ellen* you bests respect usbitch! You think you can go and start drama and get away with it!? Wendy knows better to dare with a taken guy, she and Stan are done forever! And why whould you think that I'm fucking Stan huh? Beacuse he's more closer to me then you? Well then

Kyle: *Kicks Ellen in the leg hard*

Ellen: * Crystal out and falls down*

Kyle: Let that be a lesson *Sits down*

Everyone: *Screaming and Cheering*

Butters, Tweek, Pip, and Kyle: *Highfives eachother*

Ellen: *Runs out the door crying* 

Peppermint, Playboy, Hamster and Devil: *Walks in to see everyone crowding us and cheering us on*

Playboy: What The Hell happen!?

Some Boy: Kyle dragged Ellen and won!

Some Girl: Butter, Tweek, and Pip helped out too!

Everyone: They were awsome 

Peppermint: *Looks at me and Blush*

Kyle: *WTH, did he just blush!?*

End of Conversation 

Yep pretty much of what had happened!

Yours truly, a proud Kyle

 

1/15/2008

Butters

Second period 

Subject: Get Reck Alison 

Ok first of all what happend this morning was fucking awsome! Second, another girlfriend getting dragged down again!

 

Conversation between Me and Alison and everyone Else

Butters: *Talking to you guys*

Alison: *Slams the door open and marches in*

Some one: Oh shit!

Alison: *Comes up to and slaps me*

Everyone: *Gasp*

Alison: You little Fag! How dare you flirt with my boyfriend!

Kyle: *Pushes Alison: WTH is your problem bitch!? Did a rat crawl up your ass and die!?

Tweek: Nobody hurt my friends without getting away with it! Playboy is a lady's man, it's no surprise that he dumped you Fugly Ass and went to Butter who's more cure and pure!

Everyone: Ohhhhhhh!!!

 

Pip: You must be out of your Bloody mind to hit him like that, your sank ass will never ever reach the level butters is at! 

Alison: Yea!? What so much better of This Fag then me!?

Kyle: He's smart

Tweek: He's loyal

Pip: Hes cute and the candy of the eye

Kyle: And if you think you can do so much better then him bitch leave!

Butters: Wait *Stands up* Paybacks a bitch! *Slaps alison hard to make her fall*

Everyone: *Starts screaming and cheering*

Butters: *Stats singing: Get out!

Kyle, Tweek and Pip: Leave

Butters: It's the end of this conversation!

Everyone: *Stats singing along*

Alison: *Runs out crying*

End of Conversation 

 

Welp we won. She lost!

 

Your truly, a Happy Butters

 

1/15/2008

Tweek

3rd period 

Subject: Did we really fuck up!?

I can't belive those bitches snitched on us! Like they were the ones who started it! Now we have to go home after lunch, how the hell am I gonna explain this to my parents!? 3rd period is short so I will let pip finish this all in lunch befor we go.

Can't belive are asses got suspended, are we still up for the party? Because this is what I need right now, Vodka and Piña Colada. Playboy kinda looked mad about this whole thing, I can't belive he yelled at butters. Butters looked so heart broken, he even yelled back at playboy! 

 

Conversation between Playboy and Butters:

Playboy: Butters! How can you do that to Alison! 

Butters: She's was the one that hit me first!

Playboy: You sound like a child right now, did Kyle put you up to this!?

Kyle: Hey- *Gets cut off by Peppermint shusing him*

Peppermint: Don't say anything!

Butters: No he didnt! Why is it that when I do something bad you think it's all my friends fault!?

Playboy: Beacuse there the reasoned why you changed!

Butters: AT LEAST I DON'T DATE WHORES TO BOOST UP MY REPUTATION! YOU KNOW DANM WELL KENNY THAT THIS WAS ALL ALISONS FAULT, SO DON'T GO AND ACT LIKE THIS WAS MY FRIENDS FAULT! MAYBE IF YOU WERE MORE LOYAL I CHOULD RESPECT YOU MORE!

Everyone: *Stays silent*

Playboy: You don't respect me?

Butters: I use too, but after the first year of high school I lost it all.

Playboy: *Starts tearing up* I-I see... 

Peppermint: Kyle um...Can you get butters? I'll get Kenny ok?

Kyle: *Blushes* O-Ok

Kyle: *Walks up to Bitters* come on Butters let's get are stuff ready

Tweek: *Walks with them*

Pip: *Follows*

Playboy: Stan...He doesn't respect! He doesn't respect anymore! W-what have I done!?

Peppermint: You fucked up dude, you fucked up....

End of Conversation 

So much shit happend today, it's about to rain, and I feel like crap

Your Truly, and Angst Tweek

 

1/15/2008

Pip

Lunch

Subject: Did we really fuck shit up!?

Ok, that argument shook us all to the point where so silent. I mean shit we all knew butters didn't have that much respect for Playboy Beacuse the shit he was doing but....Danm!

I feel bad for both Butters and Playboy, I mean they see like the bunch to not get in heated arguments like that! Everyone too was shooken up by this, this hey kept saying sorry or how they should of done somthing.

Its also official, Alison and Ellen are the most hated girls in the school. Devil gave me a pat on the head after the dramatic moment between Butters and Playboy, I feel like the beginning of the year is turning into shit for us.

Did we really ruin Butters change with Playboy!? Will Kyle and Peppermint even get out the friendzone, will Tweek be able to win back Hamsters love? And will I ever get Devil to notice me more!?

Why the hell did this have to happen to us!? Welp lunch is almost over and I'm still sad as hell.

Your Truly, a Sad Pip

 

Guys, what ever happens to us, I just want you to know that we will never give up. Ya hear me?~Kyle

End Of Group Discussion, See you Guys Later~Kyle


	4. AN

I'm on writers block for now, and also eith school starting up again things scedual is getting tight here. I will make sure update more befor school starts up again, oh and also 8/11 is my birthday! I do hope that the beginning of the school year is good.

You guys are probably wondering is Kennys and Butters relationship will be patched up soon, and it will But I want to go through some ground rules befor we move on.

 

Kenny and butter will be the first couple to get togather 

Kyle and Stan are gonna be more later

I haven't been paying much attention to Tweeks and Pips love life, so expect more coming soon!

I'm trying to not make all the characters OOC

Butters parents are gonna be one of the bad guys here

Butters will be happy just wait

And finally Butters, Kyle, Tweek, and Pip are gonna have huge chapter about what happend in there lives to up until now at where they are. I'm pretty sure it will bring some feels but oh well

And that pretty much it really

If you have any ideas please share them with me and I will see if I can add it to the story

 

Thank and come again!


	5. Drunk and depressed

Conversation start now! ~Kyle

 

Kyle

Home

1/17/2008

 

Ok first of all I'm really glad that were not in school for now, Beacuse I'm pretty sure that waking up with a hangover is not good. And not only that you do some stupid shit when your drunk, Like how I texted Peppermint! 

 

Conversation between Me and Peppermint

 

Kyle: S2t2n!

Peppermint: Kyle WTF!?

Kyle: Can't t3lk! 

Kyle: T00 Dr2n5

Peppermint: Why the hell are you drunk!? you 16!

Kyle: S0rry! I'm rea11y dr2n5!

Kyle: Me and mah Fr1ends, we depressed AF!

Peppermint: Wait! your.....depressed?

Kyle: Sh1t! shouldn't have t0ld y0u!

Peppermint: Kyle wait!

Kyle has logged off

 

End of Conversation between me and Peppermint 

 

Yep I'm fucked

 

Yours truly a fucked Kyle!

 

Butters

Kyles place

1/17/2008

 

But what even happend after that!? getting drunk off are ass did some crazy shit to me too! Playboy texted me asked if I was ok, of course I didn't reply Beacuse I was still mad at him.

Kyle your drunk self told Stan abouts are depression! now the others are gonna worry abouts us and shits gonna go down, and I don't want that to happend! 

Tweek did not come back yet from his little walk, I'm so glad I pursued him to wear somthing else. I ended up making where a green jacket and some Jean pants, with a green scarf and green snow boots. He also had to wear mittens since he knew I whould not let that shit slide.

I wonder how he is- Oh shit here he come, why is he crying!? WTH happend to him!?

Shits gonna go down!

 

Yours truly a panicked Butters

 

Tweek

Kyles place

1/17/2008

 

Fuck craig he's stupid ice block personality! crying my eyes out right now. let me tell you what happend here!

So I'm taking a walk to calm my hangover and here comes Hamster looking all cool and shit, so I sit down on a bench and watch the snow fall quietly. Man it was so fucking peaceful I didn't even tweek, like at all.

So he sits next to me and says "What are you doing here, it's 6:57 AM" of course I choose to say "None of your business" but Craigs smart ass self had to push further!

He goes "Well it seems you some problems going on, maybe that coffee your drinking is getting to you. Face it Tweek that coffee is like your fucking blood you can't but-" he struck a nerve, I was fucking triggered. I slapped him and Yelled

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS SHIT! EVERYDAY I'M GOING THROUGH DEPRESSION AND YET YOU FUCKING BLAME COFFE!? IT'S NOT FUCKING COFFE, CAN YOU FIND ANOTHER EXCUSE TO USE HUH!? IT'S NOT THE COFFE IT'S YOU HAMSTER! I FUCKING HATE THIS TOWN, MY PARENTS, SCHOOL AND YOU!"

Yep I said it out loud and clear I was crying hard, Hamster looked at me shocked and I think o saw heartbreak in his eyes....

Befor he can say anything I ran away and went you Kyles house, and here I being hugged bye you guys.

 

Your Truly a Sad Tweek

 

Pip

Kyles house

1/17/2008

 

Kick me the ass right now because this morning just got more shit, After writng this I'm gonna fall back to sleep with you guys. 

Hamster can hop on a dick, Peppermint better not tell anyone abouts all of this, Playboy better stop befor Butters go Pepe gangster mode on him, and why did devil text me a Bill Nye valentines day card?

Wait does Devil know my love Bill Nye and Memes!? if he did then it must be love! I feel so happy but now the moods gone.

I hate this town too Tweek, after high school is done I'm gonna go to a college far away from here! I miss england alot.

I feel like are lives are nothing but a cliche romantic drama show, shit goes down with are loved ones and we're trying to find ways to fix it.

ok I'm getting sleepy now, I'm going to sleep with you guys now.

 

Yours truly a sleepy Pip

 

Kyles asleep so have to do this, 

 

Conversation End, Until Next Time Guys~Pip!


	6. Hopes and dreams: Part 1 Butters-Pretty Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a mini series that deals with the events befor The Notebook, this is where things start getting serious. We Butters first has he trys to see the reasons why Kenny won't love him. Oh and also listen to Pretty Hurts by Beyoncé.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

Pretty Hurts

 

Butters was...Well he was that kind of person that did everything for everyone, he only had 3 best friends and that kyle, Tweek, and Pip. He told everything, from his crush on kenny to his deepest darkest secrets. But lately he's been out of it.

Watching flirt with those girls not only hurt him but lower his self esteem, he began to ask himself questions that made him more depressed.

'Am I pretty?' 'Do I deserve him?' 'Is he even into boys?' 'Am I....ugly?' 

Butters felt somthing wet and stingy in his eyes, Tears.... Butters never wanted to cry, he thought of himself as a cry baby. Ever since the day he was born he has been destined to live through the bad, he was born on 9/11 so that was considered bad luck.

He looked over at his bathroom and went in there, he stood in front of his mirror beinging to speak.

"Why are you here?" 

"I-I don't know

"Oh course you don't, you don't know nothing"

"..."

"This is why Kenny hates us!"

"No, he doesn't.."

"Yes he does, he will always hate us!"

"No!"

"Why can't you see it! We don't deserve him!"

"Shut up...!

"We're weak and dumb!"

"Shut up!"

"He will never love us the way he loves Ali-"

"I SAID SHUT UP DANMIT!" 

Then Butters punched the mirror, the mirror broke as shards flew everywhere. Butters fits was bleedin and he was shaking while crying, he dropped to his knees.

He looked at his fist, he got up and looked at the broken mirror befor saying 

"Pretty Hurts..."

Soon, he fainted....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Butters in the mirror his his self-esteem, I thought it whould make it more interesting.


	7. Hopes and Dreams: Part 2 kyle My Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In those one, we see Kyle as he trys to understand why Stan abandon him.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

 

My immortal 

 

Kyle, sweet Kyle. 

If only he knew

If only he saw it coming

If only he could stop it

But.......

He couldn't....

 

Stan

The boy he loved

The boy he spent his life with 

The boy he wanted

But in the end

He fell

And fell

To the point where he hit rock bottom....

Kyle, all he does is cry now

Crys Beacuse he lost the one he loved

Crys because his life was a mess

 

Kyle went into rage 

He began shout 

And scream

And cry over and over again

Then he started to remember 

The days where Kyle wiped Stans tears away

The days were Stan whould scream and kyle whould be there to take his nightmares away

The days were they held hands, for eachother

Those days...

They were gone now

Gone

Gone

Gone

Gone.....

Kyle felt like he was in a a hole

A hole full of pain

He closed his eyes 

In hopes

That this was all

Just a dream......


	8. Hopes and Dreams: Part 3 Tweek Right Thru Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Yes the songs title literally says Right Thru Me) Wee see Tweek as he trys to understand why Craig can't see him the way he is.

♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧

 

Right Thru Me

 

Tweek

He forgave him

Showers him with his love

Stuck by his side

But was this how he repay him?

By taking advantage of him?

By lying to him?

By hurting him?

He would yell and scream

About stupid Craig was

Broken Glass everywhere

Cry about how he loved him

All of these emotions were too much for him to bear

He went to the kitchen 

Got out a knife

The cut his wrist

The pain..

The pain..

But...

At least he stopped

Dropped the knife covers with his blood on it

He cried

And cried

His bleeding wrist 

Blood slipped down his arm and onto the floor

Why did he love such a clod basterd like him?

Why did Craig see him for an insane 

Coffee addict

Instead

Of a loving

Caring

Person he was?

All Craig do

Was see

Right Thru Him....


	9. Hopes and Dreams: Part 4 Pip Angel of Mine (Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pip trys to convince himself Damian is not bad, but an angel.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

 

Angel Of Mine

 

Pip

He loved him

He wanted to be with him

He knew that he was angel sent from above

When he lost hope

He showed him love

He always been his angel

Pip

Knew that he was the Antichrist 

The Devils son

Pip knew

That it whould never 

Ever

Work out...

But he never gave up

In hopes that..

Someday 

That him

And his friends

Would be able 

To live happily 

But untill that time comes

They have alot to gi through 

Togather

Damian 

Will always be

His angel.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND that's it guys, took me one day. I'm glad to finish this, this gives the boys more backround things. Anyways prepare for more to come soon, Make fanarts or a fanfiction about this! I got a AU challenge!
> 
> AU: Where your ships from a fandom keep a notebook and try there best to hide it from there crushes.
> 
> Yep the AU is based on this!
> 
> Thank for reading guys!


	10. Hymn For The Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This takes place on the computer, the guys decide to talk and chat on there current events)

Kyle has started a group chat!

Butters: Hey guys!

Kyle: Hey butters, so how's life?

Butters: No good, my relationship with Kenny is worser and my parents our almost about to find out I'm gay!

Pip: What!?

Tweek: oh man, this must be tuff on you Butters!

Kyle: If you need a place to come to we'll be here

Butters: Thanks guys!

Tweek: Ok I'm so glad it's friday! We're gonna party like theres no tomorrow!

Butters: I'm bringing vodka

Pip: k then

Kyle: Guys..i....have to tell you something

Butters: What is it's kyle?

Kyle: I....I've been..

Tweek: Kyle, what's wrong?

Pip: Are you ok?

Kyle: Guys I've been, Cutting myself....

Butters: Oh Kyle

Tweek: Cutting!? Kyle are you ok!?

Pip: Did this have to do with Stan?

Kyle: Yea...

Butters: What happend?

Kyle: He..He told me that we should not be friends anymore...

Pip: Kyle

Tweek: Here is he!? Let me kick his ass!

Butters: This so not ok!

Kyle: I...Know...

Kyle: Look, let's forget about this ok? Anyways the party is about to start....

Butters: Shit, I'll be over there soon!

Tweek: I'm on my way now

Pip: I'm also on my way, 

All have logged off...

 

(Hymn For The Weekend starts to play)

Kyle

Pip

Tweek

Butters

They didn't see it coming

Death, hurt, heartaches, self harm, sadness and worse, Suicide...

Nobody aw it coming to them

They never said anything

Kyles Cutting

Tweeks Has Anxiety 

Butters Is Suicidal 

Pip is mentally ill 

 

Can these boys realize that this life can be changed

For the better or the worse?

Or can they just deal with the pain and snap?

We may never know..

Only on

The Notebook....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an introduction to coming back of The Notebook! SORRY I haven't updated in a while schools been hard lately but I'm getting back on track! 
> 
> Hope you like this new introduction!


	11. A/N

Guys Im hella sad! Vines ending!!!!

I've been on that danm pp once 2014 and now I'm going to ee it go away, I'm ring follow my viner friends and people befor I delete the app. I'M gonna miss that app, it was fucking lit there! I need time to think! I'm done, Im also hoping that PornHub wasn't joking about buying Vine.

Fml and when I as just about to make more vines! Now we all have to depend of PornHub to save us all! Danm you Twitter!

 

 

Anyways new chapters coming, BRB gonna drown myself into some old vines.


	12. Deeper problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters family is a mess and something bad happenens

Conversation Start!~Kyle

 

3/5/8

 

Ok things are getting more shittier! Butter dad cheated on his mom and left the house, his mom is depressed and his cousin got Raped and is now holding a child! Jesus this getting out of hand! Stan is not talking to me after that whole fight.

I feel so stressed guys! Butters is now living with me until things get better in his house hold!

Kenny is being a dick to Butters, and I am on the verge of just screaming! I can't take it anymore! It's roo confusing!

 

Yours truly, a Confused and Pissed off Kyle

 

Butters

3/5/8

 

I can't belive this! What am I going to do!? Kyle your mother's an angel ya know that right?

I can't be wasting my time with Kenny! Things are getting bad and I don't need his danm two-cents!

Tweek you feeling alright? Spring breaks almost here ok? Hold on!

And Pip can you but me more of those calming tea? I need then really bad!

Yours truly, a Sad and Mad Butters

 

Tweek

 

3/5/8

 

I rather run like Naruto then talk to Craig, he hasn't apologize and he still thinks I'm some caffeine addict. 

Like does he really not belive in personality!? Wait I sound like a girl complain about her boyfriend. 

Anyways Butters I'm sorry I wasn't there when your dad left, being in Florida was not a good time for me! Hopefully things will get better!

Yours truly, a Confused and Sad Tweek

 

Pip

 

3/5/8

 

Guys Guys! Something bad happend! The mayor is stepping down and Butters dad is taking the lead! Jesus this is Bloody big!

That Twat Is gonna throw us in hell! Anyways Butters don't worry were gonna help you through this

But first I need to tell you guys something, during my winter break I learned that I might have a change at going to Howard University. I didn't believe it ay first but yesterday I got an acceptance letter!

I'm confused and frustrated! Should I go to an elite school or not!? Help!

 

Yours truly, a Confused and Frustrated Pip

 

Conversation end~! Kyle


	13. Her name is Lily....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters Cousin gives birth but gets stuck in a coma, his mother is too depressed and sick to take care of the baby and it only leaves Butters.

♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧

 

Butter sat in the waiting room crying, there no way out of this at all. His cousin Rose was in a coma and left a baby under his care, he didn't want his life to end up like this.

A nurse made her way twords him "Mr. Scotch...the doctor will see you now..." Butters for up and followed the nurse to a room, he walked in to see the doctor "Ah Mr. Scotch....I'm Dr. Martinez..." She shook his hand befor giving him a grim look.

"Mr. Scotch your Cousin Rose is unfortunately in a deep coma...this can days weeks or months....or even worse years..."

Butter tryed to hold back his tears "W-What about her child...?" Dr. Martinez shook her head "You have two choices...have your mother take care of her or send her off to another family member" Butters looked shocked.

'The only family members we have are all in Hawaii...and my mom is too depressed to take care of the baby...oh Hamburgers...I might have to sacrifice this for her....'

"Me and my mom will take care of the baby untill Rose comes out of her Coma...." Dr. Martinez nodded "Alright we will give you here today and give you a list of things a newborn baby needs"

Butters nodded sadly...

 

A few hours

 

Butters walked out the hospital carrying the baby girl in his arms with a few supplies, 'What was I thinking l...I'm not prepared to wake up late at night to comfort her...nor do we have the money for baby supplies!" Butters sighed.

When he went home he saw his mother on the couch looking at the tv with dead eyes, the room was daerm and the only light on was coming from the tv. Bitter went upstairs and set down the sleeping baby girl on his bed "Oh...I must give you a name...can't call your baby girl all day...."

He went to the other room which was his cousins and took out a book, he flipped through some pages and saw something "If I ever had a baby girl I would name her Lili! Beacuse it represents pureness and the love for my cousin Butters..."

Butters felt himself tear up "O-Oh god...Lily...what a fine name..."

He went back to his room and picked up Lily "Welcome to the world Lily....."


	14. How will this go?

♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧

 

"Butters why?" Kyle asked looking at him shocked "Beacuse I want to! I can't send her away to those crazy ass people!" Butters yelled out.

Tweek twitched "B-Butters! Y-you don't even h-have the money G-Gah!" 

"I agree, Lily is a newborn...she gonna need alot of attention and you have to go to school!" Pip argued back. "I know guys! But i can't just send her away..Rose will kill me if I did!"

Kyle sighed and shook his head "Butters your mom can't take of the baby! She's too sick and depressed! And you can't hire a baby sitter, they cost!"

Butters nodded "I know...that's why I'm thinking about getting a job or two to pay off all of this..." Pip jumped up surprised "Butters no! Your gonna work yourself to death" "that I don't care! Anything for Lily and Rose I will do!"

All 3 boys looked at him shocked "Butters..." Kyle said, Butters got up when he heard Lily cry. He went up the stairs and did not look back.

Tweek looked at the other boys "We have to help him! This is gonna be too hard for him to handle!" "We know Tweek.. I will give him two pacts of dippers and Formula that will last him about two months or so..." Kyle said.

Pip nodded " Me too, and some old baby clothes and medicine" Tweek nodded. Kyle sighed and looked out the window 'What the hell...look what your did Mr. Scotch... you left a mess and past that will hunt you....' he thought....


	15. Mama....

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

Chapter 15: Mama....

 

It was almost spring break, Craig was having a party for everyone at school. No scratch that everyone except the Melvins, Butters didn't care he had to take care of Lily.

His mother's condition was getting worser, she had to many trips to the hospital and the medical bill was going up. Fortunately the doctor decided to cut off some money to make it more cheaper, Butters knew he couldn't take his mother to the hospital anymore.

It was the last day of school for spring break, his friends were gonna come over later so they can talk. Butters sighed and looked at himself in the mirror, he had bags under his eyes and his hair was messy. 

Lily did not sleep through the night, she kept crying untill 4am. Butters was so tired that he skipped school just for some rest, he wanted all this to end soon. He wanted his cousin Rose to get out of her Coma, he wanted his dad to see his mistakes, and his mother to get out of her addiction.

4pm rolled around the house was silent, Butters was confused 'Mom should be in her room by now' he got up and walked to his mother's room to see her not in there, he looked scared, he thought his mother was in there.

He turned around and saw the bathroom door open, light spreading out. He slowly walked to the door "Mom...?" He opened the door more and almost fell out of shock. There layed his Mother on the floor with an empty bottle of medication next to her, he almost screamed. He ran to her and checked her pulse, it wasn't there...not breath....no heart beat...just dead..

He broke out into sobs and cradled his mother "Mama! Mama! Don't leave please!" 

 

A few hours

 

The ambulance came and took his mother away, he sat on the porch looking dead 'So this is the life huh? A dead mother...a deadbeat dad...a baby...and a cousin in a coma....I rather die then deal with this!' The ambulance left and Butters got up.

He couldn't do with this anymore, everyone was dead to him now, Lily deserved better then this shitty life he's giving her. He closed the front door and went to the bathroom, he took out his mother's medicine and sighed "Life goes on...but not for some..."

 

Outside

 

Kyle, Tweek, and Pip ran to Butters house with the police and ambulance behind them. After hearing Butters death they knew something was wrong, when they got there Kyle ran up to the door and banged on it "Butters! Please Butters come out!" No answer....Kyle almost had tears in his eyes, he got pushed aside by the police as they started knocking down the door.

When they did Kyle, Tweek, and Pip ran inside and heard Lily crying "Tweek please take Lily while me and the others find Butters!" Kyle shouted, Tweek shakily nodded.

Kyle ran around the house looking for his best friend, he saw the bathroom door and heard soft crying. He slowly walked to the door and opened it befor Screaming "BUTTERS!"

 

A few hours:

 

Kyle Tweek and Pip sat in the waiting room, eyes red from crying and tired. So much has happened in one day, Kyle sniffed and felt his phone buzz. He slowly picked it up to see a text message "Hey Kyle I was wondering if you wanted to go to the party Craig was having" from Stan.

Kyle almost threw his phone, his friend was lying in the hospital dying and Stan....That boy has the nerve to text him. He put back his phone and sighed 'What is even life right now....?'


	16. Finding Out

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

 

Chapter 16: Finding Out

 

Kyle jolted from his deep sleep and looked around, 'Shit i...forgot' he got up to see Tweek and Pip still sleeping, he sighed and took out some money 'God..I feel so weak' 

Kyle felt like crying again, everything was shit for all of them. He heard wimpering and saw Lily in Tweek arm moving abit, Kyle picked her up and started rocking her. 

A few hours later

 

All 3 boys were awake when the doctor came in, "Are you Butter?" All 3 boys nodded "I have good news, Butters is stable and he will be out for 4 days, please understand that stress will make his condition worser" Kyle sighed befor nodding, the doctor left and all 3 boys sat in silence. After 4 long days Butters was released from the hospital, he was recovering....but he wasn't the same. Kyle wanted to make sure Butters was taking care of himself. The boys didn't realize that in this small town word gets put quickly, when they got out There were people outside looking at them. Tweek was freaking out, When they got to Butters house they all sighed in relief. Butters put Lily in her crib befor going back downstairs, the day was nothing but talking and relaxing. It's was 2PM, Kyle heard a knock on the door. He got up and looked out the eye hole to see to his surprise Stan, Kenny, Damian, and Craig. He jumped and looked at the others "There here!" Tweek went into panic, Pip fell out his chair, and Butters looked scared. Kyle then told the boys "Hush! Keep calm and hush!" The boys did that and ran into the kitchen. Kyle opend the door and looked at them "What?" Stan looked at Kyle nervous "I....uh....heard what happend to Butters and we wanted to see if he was alright?" Kyle rolled his eyes "He can't have vistors, now go on with your life and leave!" He was about to shut the door untill a foot stopped it "Kyle look! I want to make sure he's ok! I've been really shitty with him and I can't forgive myself!" Kenny yelled out. Kyle was angry "How dare you!? After the shit you put butters through you think you can just walk up in here and be all buddy buddy!? No each one of you are jackasses and we never want to see you again! Goodbye!" He slam the door and cry, the rest ran up to him crying too. "G-G......GODDANMIT!" Kyle yelled out.


	17. Self Therapy

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

 

Self-Therapy 

 

A young women who looked to be around her late 20s walked down the hallway wearing a black businesses top with black pencil skirt. Her brown curls flowed down her middle back and brown eyes focused ahead.

She walked into the office and went to the front desk to the lady "Hello, I'm Ms. Lejion the new physiologist" the lady looked up and smiled "ah yes! Mr. Burns has been expecting you!" Lejion nodded.

The lady then put her hand up and point her finger to a door "He's in there, he's been busy lately too" Lejion nodded and walked to the door.

Knocking on the wooden door she heard a "Come in" she open the door to revel Mr. Burns. "Ah Ms. Lejion! Glad your here, sit down sit down!" Ms. Lejion smiled and sat down. Mr. Burns sat down again and sighed "So..I am going to cut to the chase...4 boys here have been...going through some things"

Lejion nodded, Mr. Burns then reached down to grab something and handed her a file. "Here are the boys" Lejion looked through it in shock "What a very..colorful group of boys you've gave me Mr. Burns!"

Mr. Burns nodded sadly "They need this help, i want the best for them too" Ms. Lejion nodded "when is there first appointment?" "Butters is starting tomorrow, then Kyle, Tweek, and Pip" Ms. Lejion nodded.

"Anymore?" "Yes there also....uh.." "Mr. Burns?" "There G-Gay..." Lejion nodded "That I don't mind, they can tell me there problems if I can"

After a long talk Mr. Lejion walked out of the office before heading out to her new office, she sat on her chair and sighed "Looks like this is going to be my biggest paycheck..."


	18. F U C K Y E S!!!!!!!

Yes!!!! I'm out! School is over and it's summer break! Yes! I can now update my fanfics in peace!

I'M ON A FUCKING ROLL AND I'M I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!

 

SUMMER BREAK IS HERE!!!

 

Sorry expect more chaps later and more updated story's too!


	19. Foolish

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

Chapter 19: Foolish

 

People will always ask, how can you go back to someone who has been hurting you. We'll you could say they were foolish, a fool in love. Blinded by lust, loyalty and blinded by the truth. 

 

It was true, the hard, cold stone truth. The victims....never truly recover, the feeling to run back to them keeps coming back. Like a addiction, a drug. Medication could never fix a broke heart, and hearts never get stiched back on easily.

Why am I saying this you ask? Well...we read a whole story...about how foolish 4 boys were, and tasted the wrong medicine. Now there hearts are broken, but....who said they were that foolish?

This story or the lives of these boys were looked to be another sweet love story, but life isn't as sweet as we think. In a mind and soul, truly nothing more heartache's and hurting.

But now....it was time wrap things but, for good.

You heard me, it's time....it time for the boys to get what they needed. Not only help, but the love they fought so hard to get. Foolish.....no more, it was time.

There was still a change, and it's time to take it. The feeling shall go on, but now....it's really time wrap things up, for the good and better.

 

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

 

The Notebook: Final Act

 

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧


	20. Confront

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

 

Chapter 20: Confront 

 

♤I've been feeling so small,  
Watch the clock ticking off the wall,  
But tonight I'm letting it go,  
Spend my coin for sure

I'm gonna be myself,  
Or I could be someone else,  
No one's stopping me now,  
I'm gonna skip my breaks,  
I'm gonna make mistakes,  
I just wanna feel alive♤

 

Kyle woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, groaning softly Kyle pressed his Alarm clock off. He yawned and stretched like his normal mornings, after getting ready Kyle walk down the stairs to see his mom cooking. Ike on his ds, and his father reading the newspaper.

A warm greeting from his mom Kyle sat down and hate his breakfast, he got up and grapped his things before heading out.

The sun was out, birds were chirping and it felt like he was in 4th grade again. Suddenly everything stopped, his world...crumbling into shards. All his bad memory's began floating around him, taunting him. Whispering and hurting him.

He felt tears go down his cheeks as he try ed to run away, this was too much. All of his life slowly slipping like he has seen befor, "Why" was all he could must out has the shards of memories come close and close to him.

"Kyle!" A voice....a voice was calling his name

"Kyle! Wake up!" The voice! The voice, he must follow it.

Kyle broke from his sharp memories and began to follow the voice, the voice...he could see the light! Suddenly everything dissappear. Kyle shot up in a jolt with tears in his eyes and sweat rolling off him, he took deep breath's and felt a hand on his back.

It was Ms. Lejion, she looked at him worried "Kyle are you ok?" Kyle wanted to say no, but his mouth said "Yes...." much to his displeasure Ms. Lejion shook her head and helped him up.

Two weeks in therapy and things were slowly coming to an end for him and his friends, things were stable and life was starting to come right back to them.

Kyle left the office feeling still shooken by his nightmare, Kyle rubbed his hands together as the spring turning summer air blew from the open outside door.

It was now May, finals were coming up and Kyle still has yet to make amends with Stan. It's not that they hate each other it's just....guilt was running through both minds, Kyle wanted his best friend back.

He wanted Stan to be his everything, he stopped walking. There he goes again, being Foolish, Kyle glared hard at the floor with tears welling up. 

Kyle went to the boys bathroom and locked the door, he looked around and made sure no none was in the bathroom. Once he was done he looked into the mirror and began to speak.

"I'm back...." 

"Of course you are"

"Tell me...what am I doing wrong?"

"Don't you mean, what is Stan doing wrong?"

"What?"

"Stan abandon you, left you in the dust for popularity and fame"

"But..."

"No, it's time for you to confront"

"Confront"

Confront, Confront, Confront....

Those words rang through his head, he needed to Confront Stan....they all needed to confront.

He glared back at the mirror

"It's time for all of us to stop running"

"Your damn right"

Kyle unlocked the door and walked back out, this time...this was final, the final for good.....


	21. It's all about Style

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

Chapter 21: It's All About Style

 

Kyle ran, he ran as fast has he could. This was the moment, the change of final closure. He needed to let Stan know, how he felt. What he went through, and what he wanted.

The whole thing was playing in his mind, what to say or do, how to adress, and if this was really a good idea. Kyle didn't care, it's was time. No more running, no more hiding, no more lies.

Kyle saw Stan, down by the big tree in the creek. Kyle gathered up all his courage and yelled "STAN!" Stan startled looked up to his shock, Kyle "K-Kyle wha-!?" "Hush! And hear me out...I'm tired of running so I'm going to confront what's been going between us for good!"

Stan looked at him shocked "Kyle?" "Let's talk" Both Kyle and Stan sat down in the grass talking, many things were exchange. Guilt, fears, struggle and...love. Stan looked at Kyle "Kyle....I'm sorry alright, this whole time I've been the biggest asshole to you and...I'm so sorry"

"Stan...I'm sorry to, for not fighting back, for not being able to realize how much I needed you, I'm the one who is sorry..." both layer on the grass looking up at the clouds as they moved slowly.

"Kyle....I'm not afraid anymore now" "me neither Stan....me neither" "Then can I do this?" Kyle looked at him confused "Do wha- Mfh!" Kyle found himsel, lip locked with Stan fucking Marsh.

The dream he always had when he was still foolish, but now...that dream came true. 

Kyle didn't plan on it ending either.


	22. Bunny Hops!

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

 

Chapter 22: Bunny Hops!

 

Butters to say the least was jealous, he was jealous of Kyle and Stan. There relationship was fixed for the better and here he sat in his room looking at his pictures of Kenny.

He sighed, he could never find the confidence Kyle did to confront Stan. Kenny was probably still mad at him, Butters wasn't risking it......but.......he didn't want to loose the boy he fell in love with.

At first his crush on Kenny was infatuation, he was seeking for happiness,wanted to be given and never wanna let him go. But now those feelings changed into love, he wanted to give happiness to Kenny, he was strengthen by there separation, he wanted to see Kenny happy and free.

His biggest wish was to give Kenny happiness and freedom, he wanted Kenny to succeed, he wanted him to feel what it's like to be important to feel loved.

Oh that's it! Butters wasn't sitting here anymore longer, he is going to show Kenny that he forgives him. That he loves him, it was time for Butters to confront.

After a while Butters found Kenny laying on the grass of the back of the school looking at the sky with not expression, Butters sighed and took a deep breath before saying "Kenny?" Kenny looked up surprised to see Butters who was standing next to him.

"Uh Butters.....hey....." he sounded so....awkward and nervous, Butters sat down next to him and began to speak "Kenny look.....i.....I'm sorry, for being a jerk and not telling to how I felt sooner" Kenny looked at him more surprised "Butters what?" "Let me finish please? Kenny.....this whole time I had a huge crush on you, at first it was just infatuation....but it became something more, and I realized i....love you"

Kenny didn't say anything l, Butters swallowed up his fear "And I can understand if you feel mad at me or don't feel the same way, but please understand that I'm sorry...." Butters got up and began to walk away, but his arm was grabbed and he was pulled back.

"Butters wait!" Kenny said, Butters looked back at him confused "Butters......I feel the same way too, I didn't think you'd like me after our whole argument. And I'm sorry too, for not giving you a chance..."

Butters eyes widen at this "Then....." "Yeah, poor old Kenny in love with the our of my liege Butters"

Butters wanted to giggle at this, but....all he wanted to do was kiss that boy. Hell there problems got covered, so why the fuck not?

Butters grinned and kissed Kenny who was in shock at first but kissed back, both in bliss and relief.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy to say, I created a new fanfiction!


End file.
